tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories
Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, retitled Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Adventures, is a US VHS/DVD featuring one second season episode and six third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003. The DVD version was released in 2006. Description VHS PEEP! PEEP! Join all your friends - Edward, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas for exciting new escapades on the Island of Sodor! Everyone's excited when an important engine visits the yard, Harold thinks he can deliver the mail better than Thomas and Percy, and Edward and Trevor prove that despite being older, they are Really Useful! Come along, visit your friends, and make some new ones with Thomas the Tank Engine in Volume 7! VHS/DVD There are many questions floating around the engine shed in Sir Topham Hatt's train yard. "Why is Harold carrying the mail instead of Percy?" "Who is the Famous Visitor and why isn't Gordon excited about it?" "Why is Bertie carrying Thomas' passengers?" Find out the answers to these and many other questions on this video starring everyone's favorite #1 engine, Thomas. Episodes # Thomas Gets Bumped # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Diesel Does it Again # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Percy and the Signal # Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train Song * Accidents will Happen (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Cube * Read-Along Story - Thomas Tells a Lie * "Which Island Picture is Different?" game Trivia * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: # Thomas' Anthem # Night Train # It's Great to be an Engine # Harold the Helicopter * The audio is echoed on one version of the American release from Strand Home Video, the Video Treasures release, the Anchor Bay release and the DVD. Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and the nameboard sequence before it was fixed on the DVD, while the other episodes remain echoed. The echoed version of the tape restores music pieces not present in the U.S. version of some episodes, including Trevor's theme at the beginning of "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" and a cut portion of a music bit of Gordon at the station in "Gordon and the Famous Visitor." * The Canadian copy has a HGV Sticker over the Strand Home Video Logo. Goofs * ﻿The front covers of the 1992 and 1995 releases feature an image from The Runaway, but that episode is not on this release. * Some 1992 releases are missing the Strand Home Video logo, and start with the Britt Allcroft logo. * On the DVD version, the end of Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train is cut. Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisment File:ThomasGetsBumped1992cover.jpg|1992 front cover File:ThomasgetsBumpedandotherStoriesspine.jpg|1992 spine File:ThomasgetsBumpedandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1992 back cover File:ThomasGetsBumpedCanadianBackCover.PNG|1992 Canadian Back Cover File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories1994.jpg|1994 cover File:ThomasgetsBumpedandOtherStories.PNG|1995 front cover File:ThomasGetsBumped1995spine.jpg|1995 spine File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories1995backcover.jpg|1995 back cover File:ThomasGetsBumped OtherAdventures2003VHS.jpg|2003 VHS File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwaySkarloey.jpg|2003 VHS with Wooden Railway Skarloey File:ThomasGetsBumpedSongstape.jpg|Cassette cover File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu1.jpg|Main menu File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection File:ThomasGetsBumped1992VHS.jpg|1992 tape Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases